


Baby's First Summoning

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Demon Summoning, Demon!Chanyeol and Jongin share a love of Rilakkuma, Demon/Human Relationships, Insomnia, M/M, Magic Lube, Past Baekyeol, Sexual Inexperience, Top Park Chanyeol, bad choices, incubus chanyeol, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: College junior Kim Jongin has exactly one brain cell left because of his constant insomnia. What better for him to do than summon a demon to help him sleep? Nothing could go wrong right?





	Baby's First Summoning

Soft and comfortable, Kim Jongin settled into his favorite chair for a nap between classes. A few freshman girls kept peeking from behind the large bookshelves and laughing among themselves, but Jongin was too sleepy to pay them mind.

With his backpack as a makeshift pillow, he closed his eyes and curled into himself. The world faded to a muted gray and Jongin fell off into dreamland. 

If Jongin could wish for anything, it would be to find a permanent fix to his chronic insomnia that didn’t involve pills, medicines or chemicals. He wished there was a magic tea he could brew or a flower he could plant that would just make sleeping at night as easy as it was to take naps during the day.

He’d invested in a noise machine, several essential oils and their matching candles, he drank warm tea and milk plus he also tried making himself exhausted during the day. None of it worked. 

On his last visit home, his sisters and his mother begged him to take his prescribed medicine so he could properly rest, but he refused and even threatened to dump them down the toilet. He hated how they made him feel, both as he was winding down to sleep and when he woke up, feeling hungover, sans the headache and vomit. 

“I’ll just deal with it on my own,” is what he’d said. 

From then on, he took up his current routine. First, he would go to his 8 AM class and sit still for almost two hours, then he’d go get a coffee from the on-campus cafe. Next, he would go to his art history class, then drag himself to the library to take a three-hour nap. Following modern dance, he would take another nap in the same place, then go to his part-time job at the nearby community center. 

Once home from the center, Jongin would take a bath and lounge around, taking broken naps here or there until 3 or 4 AM. Then he was up for the day and ready to do things all over again.

He didn’t want to admit it, but it was taking a toll on his body. His dancing and art were suffering from his lack of sleep. 

Something needed to be done, but the immediate conclusion Jongin jumped to was entirely too far-fetched. Even for him. 

“So you want to bind a demon to yourself,” Taemin sighed, looking at Jongin over his glasses, “to help you sleep…” 

It sounded even stupider when it came from someone else’s mouth and he couldn’t use the flimsy excuse he’d used to convince himself. 

“I’ve been reading about summoning and it seems pretty simple, it really might help,” Jongin stammered, having to pause several times and look away from his best friend’s glare. 

“Jongin, the occult is not something that’s a quick fix. It has consequences,” Taemin leveled at him, his lips pressed in a tight line, “what if whatever you bind wants to kill you?” 

Jongin hadn’t thought about that.

Now it felt like there was a rock in the pit of his stomach and he dealt with it the only way he knew how. 

With humor.

“Then I’ll get to have the biggest sleep of them all.” 

Taemin didn’t look amused. At all.

“If your mortality is a joke, then go ahead Jongin,” Taemin said after several long moments of Jongin shooting him uncomfortable smiles and Taemin just blinking at him.

He was well aware Jongin was hardheaded and had probably consulted his last remaining brain cells about coming to him. Jongin had already made up his mind. 

Something deep down in the pit of his stomach begged him not to go through with it, but the same thing that had suggested he do it in the first place, urged him to continue.

He needed to get some fucking sleep and if summoning a demon was his last option, then he might as well try it.

That _ was _his line of thinking, though it shifted quickly when he realized that he’d done more than just try it.

He’d succeeded.

Or at least he thought he had because standing in front of him was one of the most handsome men he’d ever seen in his life, dressed in what looked like designer clothes. 

“Are you my demon?” The ‘man’ in question glanced at him with a curious smile that was more teeth than Jongin was used to seeing. 

Very sharp, pointy—vampire?—teeth. 

“That depends. Are you going to feed me? I’m starving.” Jongin blinked a few times and turned toward his kitchen, wondering if he had a few packs of ramen to feed the creature. As the website Jongin had used for his research warned, the demon could read his mind. “I don’t eat noodles.” 

Even though its voice wasn’t loud, it was very deep. Very distracting.

However, the most off-putting thing about the creature was its coal-black eyes. With no white pupil or colored irises to be found, looking into them was like looking into the bowels of hell itself.

So Jongin imagined.

With dimples too perfect to be natural and large, but general human-ish ears, the creature approached Jongin and inhaled the air around them deeply, “you smell so good. Won’t you feed me a little bit? I promise I’ll just take a bit.” 

A bit of what? Jongin wondered silently. The demon gave him a sweet smile. 

Oh yeah. Mind reading.

Jongin decided that it was time for him to ask the questions, so he took a step back from the demon and crossed his arms in front of him.

“What’s your name?” 

The website had said once you knew a demon’s name, you had power over it. Jongin had taken this gamble and he sure as hell didn’t want to die because he’d summoned the wrong entity.

The creature listed off a list of names that sounded vaguely like English— Latin—before it settled on a name Jongin could comprehend, “I have many names, but the last human I had called me Chanyeol.” 

“Well, um, Chanyeol, how, or rather, what do you eat?” The smile on the thing’s face got wider and the dimples deepened.

“From energy. You give me energy and I,” Chanyeol paused, staring down Jongin as if he could see through him before resuming, “I can help you _ sleep _. That is what you want, right? Sleep.” 

Still enthralled by how attractive, yet terrifying Chanyeol was, Jongin nodded like a dumbass. 

“Well then,” Chanyeol blinked a few times, the pitch-black orbs settling on Jongin, “you have to allow me. Then, we can make good on this exchange.”

“This isn’t some kind of trick, right? You aren’t going to like eat my soul?” Chanyeol shrugged. The playful grin still on his lips.

“If that’s our agreement, sure. It’s up to you. I wouldn't mind either way." 

“I know I’m supposed to offer something in return, but I don’t have much of value,” Jongin sighed, racking his mind for his options.

The demon took those moments to walk around the bedroom, examining the posters for a genre of music he’d never heard of. Just what kind of human was Jongin?

Chanyeol was about to turn around when his eyes fell on an obnoxiously large pile of stuffed bears in varying shades of brown. The longer he looked, the more bears he spotted hidden throughout the room. 

Why did this _ adult _have mere children’s toys scattered in his room?

Jongin’s eyes followed where Chanyeol was staring and he realized that the demon was looking at his extensive Rilakkuma collection.

“Do you want some?” Chanyeol didn’t answer and instead, he reached for one of the bigger bears, staring at the bear’s face with furrowed eyebrows. 

So simple, yet endearing, he found himself enjoying how soft the toy felt in his hands. Not at all like the feel of human flesh, the material gave and made Chanyeol feel...well he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

It just made him feel something and he liked it. 

“Yes, give me some of these stuffed creatures and we’ll call it even,” Chanyeol muttered, still squeezing the bear in his large hands. 

Well, Jongin had certainly gotten off kind of easy.

“Now that that’s settled, we should get to the eating part,” Chanyeol mentioned, sitting the Rilakkuma plushie back in its place on the bed. When he looked at the human, Jongin was staring at a glowing box in his hand.

A cell phone, Chanyeol assumed. He’d heard about them in passing from other demons. 

“It says here that we should complete the binding or something bad could happen…” Chanyeol let out a bark of laughter that made Jongin drop his phone in surprise. 

“You summoned a demon and you expect something _ worse _to happen?” 

He was right. Jongin had, after a vehement warning from his best friend, done just that. Whatever else happened to him, short of Chanyeol just deciding to kill him, would only be the second craziest thing that happened that day. 

“Of course, I’m right,” Chanyeol snorted before walking over to stare down Jongin. 

Jongin swallowed hard and attempted to back away, but since Chanyeol towered over Jongin by at least 10 centimeters, it was hard to actually get away.

“When are you going to feed me Kim Jongin?” Chanyeol asked, his deep voice making a shiver run down Jongin’s back.

“Yo-you never said h-how you ge-get the energy,” the demon’s smile didn’t waver one bit.

“We fuck.” The syllables rolled off Chanyeol’s tongue. It was then that Jongin noticed his tongue was fairly long, nearly unsettling so. 

“Oh.” 

Jongin sat down on his bed and looked up at Chanyeol.

He had expected this, after all, the website had been very particular about listing the methods certain demons used to get energy. Sex had been at the bottom of the list and while Jongin had kind of hoped that meant it was the least likely option, it wasn’t shocking.

The only shocking thing was that he’d only had sex a whopping four times (with the same person), so he wasn’t even sure what to expect. He was ‘pretty much a virgin’ in the words of Sehun, his childhood friend.

“You humans are so strange with your concepts of purity and virginity. I promise I’ll be gentle and you’ll sleep peacefully,” Chanyeol cooed with his baritone voice, fluttering his surprisingly long eyelashes.

Shit! Chanyeol was reading his thoughts again and he vaguely wondered if he could ask him to stop.

“If you want me to not do something, you should make it known before we complete the bonding.” 

Well, it was now or never and Jongin needed to ensure his—belated—safety. 

“Okay, okay. First, maybe don’t read my mind? It freaks me out,” Jongin stammered, picking at his bedsheets. “Second, if another person sees you, you have to look as human as possible.” 

“Anything else?” Jongin thought long and hard, he needed to be thorough.

“Lastly, you can never kill me or take so much energy that I’m comatose. Also, you should be my friend.” Chanyeol’s eyebrow went up at this and he smirked.

This would be interesting. Perhaps even more so than his last binding to a human called Baekhyun all those decades ago. 

“So it shall be done.” With that Chanyeol approached the bed and climbed onto it, hovering over Jongin, “would you like me to do all the work?”

The human stared with wide eyes and shrugged, his lips jutting out into a pout.

His lack of experience started to echo in his head as Chanyeol was removing Jongin’s pajamas and the surprisingly smooth hands stopped what they were doing.

“Your thoughts are so fucking loud, it’s impossible to ignore them. As you asked, I will not cause any harm to you Jongin. Also, I don’t particularly care if you’re a good lay or not,” that made Jongin blush and he nodded, trying to quiet his thoughts

The hands went back to their previous action, unbuttoning his shirt and easing off his pants and underwear.

Warm hands caressed his thighs and Chanyeol watched as Jongin reacted, gauging the things he liked. 

Jongin noticed, noting that his demon wasn’t as aloof as he wanted Jongin to think.

“Would you like me to envenom you?” Chanyeol purred, his dark eyes shining with excitement, “it’ll help you relax and after we finish, you’ll fall asleep in no time.” 

The prospect of being under the influence of _ demonic venom _sounded fucking terrible, but at the mention of sleep, Jongin’s weary soul begged him to comply. This was why he’d summoned Chanyeol in the first place.

“Okay,” Jongin answered back, his voice entirely more whispery than he intended.

Chanyeol’s lips were hot, soft and warm. They drew him in and when the demon opened his mouth to intertwine their tongues, Jongin’s mouth was flooded with a spicy, sharp taste.

Then came the burning. His entire body felt like he was on fire and he could _ feel _the hitch in his pulse and the rush of blood going below his waist. It only took a few seconds before he was completely hard and leaking. 

“What the—ah uhm,” Jongin’s words descended into moans when Chanyeol’s long tongue lapped at each of his nipples, alternating between sucking, licking and pinching them.

In combination with the venom, Jongin felt like he was going to burn alive. From the inside out.

It’d been a long time—too long—since he’d gotten laid, so everything felt new again. 

Especially when a finger pressed stroked at his perineum and teased at his entrance but refused to push inside. 

“Just from how you’re reacting to my finger, I can tell you’re gonna be so tight around my dick,” Chanyeol mentioned, finally pushing a finger inside of Jongin.

Jongin couldn’t recall Chanyeol ever asking or reaching for lube, but his fingers were slick enough that the friction made for a nice drag. He debated asking, but his mind went to static when the long finger found his prostate. 

His reaction was immediate and Jongin’s back arched, trying to get Chanyeol’s finger deeper.

“Oh, I like that reaction,” Chanyeol licked his lips and his other hand closed around Jongin’s dick, pre-come instantly pearling at the flushed tip.

He was trying not to be so needy, but it was hopeless because Chanyeol could tell from how Jongin was pressing his body closer to him, trying to get him to touch him more. 

He wasn’t touch-starved per se, but he hadn’t realized how much he missed being touched like _this_.

One finger turned to two, then three. Distantly, Jongin felt like Chanyeol enjoyed watching him shiver, shake and moan while he fingered him apart.

Jongin was so so so close and Chanyeol knew that. He knew that he was going to come, so he kept edging him. In frustration, Jongin took to digging his heels into the sheets and letting out quiet moans, chasing the stimulation.

“Get on your knees.” The demand broke through the fog in his mind and Jongin, drunkenly, complied.

Aside from the obvious aphrodisiac factor, the venom made him feel like he’d down a few shots of vodka. 

His balance was compromised, but he still managed to get onto his knees and position himself, waiting for Chanyeol to settle behind him. As he waited, somewhat patiently, an errant thought crossed his mind.

Exactly, how big was Chanyeol’s dick?

He made the mistake of looking back behind him. Chanyeol was looking dead at him as he unbuckled his belt, undid his pants and let them fall before he kicked them aside. 

Thick, strong legs led up, up, up to the biggest dick Jongin had ever seen in person. 

Chanyeol saw his look of barely concealed shock and laughed. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Laughing at him. 

“Ma-maybe you should’ve do-done fo-four fingers,” Jongin stammered, looking away, yet unconsciously clenching at the thought of Chanyeol absolutely _ wrecking _him. 

“You were the one who whined and pleaded with me to hurry up and fuck you.” 

Jongin was about to protest that he hadn’t, but he knew he’d definitely _ thought _it, so he might as well have said it out loud.

It was probably just as well that Jongin hadn’t started talking, because when Chanyeol’s large hands held his hips and pushed inside of him, he would’ve choked, mumbled or stuttered anyway. 

Jongin had anticipated feeling _ full_, but as Chanyeol continue to slowly inch forward, he felt _ stuffed_. Overwhelmed.

By the time Chanyeol was pressed against him, Jongin was fisting his sheets and drooling onto his pillow, his mind completely hazed over.

At least he didn’t have to worry about Chanyeol reading his thoughts and finding out something embarrassing about him. 

Though, the image of him face-down in his pillow, letting out incoherent moans and drooling was probably embarrassing to look at just as well.

Win some, lose some, right?

Chanyeol didn’t move too fast or too slow, just enough to make his hips smack against Jongin’s ass and pull pitiful gasps from Jongin. 

Again, there hadn’t been any lube used, but the slide wasn’t dry at all and if Jongin wasn’t preoccupied with holding on as Chanyeol abused his prostate with each thrust, he would’ve inquired about it. 

“You know, the last human I was bound to fucked me and that was fun, but this is amazing,” Chanyeol spoke, sounding completely unaffected by how he was taking Jongin apart. 

Jongin would’ve loved to reply, but he wasn’t quite capable, so he nodded his head. Or at least, he thought he did. 

He probably didn’t. 

All he could feel was the fullness and the jolts of electricity when Chanyeol bottomed out, repeatedly nudging at his prostate. 

Jongin mustered up the rest of his strength and reached between his legs, making a pathetic attempt at trying to get himself off.

His knees had already given out, but Chanyeol’s grip only tightened in response and silently urged him to maintain the arch in his back.

One of the big hands on his hips trailed up his spine, making the same warm tingle he was feeling inside, more intense on the outside, on his skin.

He’d barely gotten a few firm strokes in before his entire body seized up and he came. Line after line of white left him, decorating his fist, the pillow, bear plushie and the sheets beneath him. 

Chanyeol let out a grunt and sped up, eventually letting out a quiet praise when he came as well. Or at least Jongin thought that was what happened.

Did demons ejaculate? They hadn’t used a condom, but he couldn't feel anything inside him, sans Chanyeol’s dick.

He wasted no time pulling away from Jongin, turning him onto his back and licking away the remnants. He also took extra time to carefully clean off—read: lick—the defiled Rilakkuma.

Jongin managed to get one last bleary look at Chanyeol while the demon gazed at him, his obsidian eyes sparkling.

“Nighty-night,” Chanyeol drawled, a pleased expression pulled over his handsome features. He then had the nerve to give Jongin a brief wave.

It was then that Jongin blacked out.

When he came to, he and the sheets were clean. He was also dressed and reasonably warm. It was only a few moments later that he realized Chanyeol’s much longer body was curled around him, a protective, long leg draped over his own.

Still asleep—did demons sleep—the demon was smacking his lips and smiling, the Rilakkuma from earlier wedged between his chest and Jongin’s back.

Carefully, Jongin reached for his phone to check both the time and his messages.

**Taeminnie**

**11:53 PM**

**jongin, I swear to god if you summoned a demon**

**Taeminnie**

**12:15 AM**

**pls pls don’t be dead. oh my god you’re such a fucking dumbass. why am I even friends with you?????**

**if you die, i'm gonna fucking kill you **

**Taeminnie**

**6:30 AM **

**I can’t sleep, I’m coming over right now. you better open the door you stupid bitch **

Jongin glanced at the time in the middle of his screen and bolted up in his bed, the protest from his back was instantaneous.

7 AM 

He also became aware of the quiet pounding coming from his front door. 

It took about two minutes for him to give his back and legs a pep talk before he could actually get up. 

Chanyeol woke up during this but chose to remain curled up with the countless Rilakkuma plushies while his dark eyes watched Jongin’s every move. 

He could tell the human was aware he was awake, could smell it, but instead of talking to him, he took his time going to the door of the small apartment to open it.

The smell of regret and sadness rushed in like a strong gust of wind and he saw Jongin wince and sink to the floor, urging the other crying human to get up.

“Jongin you didn’t die, oh my god. I couldn’t even sleep because I worried about you,” Taemin mumbled, wiping at his face in embarrassment, "I should've been more clear about why you shouldn't do it. I can make something to help you sleep, you don't need to summon spirits you know nothing about."

The other human, Taemin, must’ve caught sight of Chanyeol because his scent changed quickly and he stopped sniffing. This one definitely dabbled in the dark arts because he immediately narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol debated playing human but he wanted to fully appreciate just how well Jongin had fed him. He didn’t want to waste his precious energy putting on a costume for someone who probably knew what he was. 

Jongin left Taemin to stand across the room from Chanyeol, his entire body in full fight-or-flight mode, while he went in search of painkillers. A cautious scent lingered in the air with Jongin’s light and hazy one. 

“Taemin, this my friend Chanyeol. Chanyeol, this is my best friend. Please be kind to each other,” Jongin called out from the bathroom. Taemin barely blinked and Chanyeol gave his most innocent puppy dog look.

Which wasn’t so innocent when he factored in his black eyes, but hey, couldn’t blame him for trying?

“You and I both know this is a demon. Demons cannot be _ friends, _Jongin.” So he really was well versed.

Chanyeol wasn't worried though. He could sense the slight spike in Jongin's nerves, but he decided to take care of things himself. 

Humans who dabbled and practiced demon magic were always an annoyance. They always thought they knew everything and could outsmart even the most intelligent of demons. 

_ That _was always their downfall. 

“According to our _agreement_, we are friends,” the last word came out more as a hiss and Taemin took a step back. Jongin walked out the bathroom with a sigh and knocked back the two white pills in his hand, along with a mouthful of water from the bottle beside his bed.

The longer Jongin was awake, the more he became aware that he wasn’t tired.

The usual weariness and general dread of getting up and going about his day were absent. 

It made the whole summoning a demon thing kinda worth it. 

“I don’t like this at all and if you hurt him, I’ll send you back,” Taemin spoke, his voice low and threatening, though Jongin could tell by Chanyeol’s smile that he wasn’t scared in the least. 

“I’ll just come back. We’re bound together,” Chanyeol replied coolly. That made Taemin seethe and he sat down as far away from the demon as he could get without leaving the apartment. Chanyeol chuckled and went back to cuddling the Rilakkuma doll, rubbing his face on it.

It made it even better when he shoved his nose into it, inhaling the sweet scent of Jongin’s desperation from the previous night. 

“I guess it would be a good time as any to mention that I’m pretty sure Chanyeol cured my insomnia,” Jongin admitted, trying to dissipate the obvious tension in the room, “I slept like a baby for almost 8 hours. That’s more continuous sleep than I’ve gotten in the last three years.” 

The news seemed to soften Taemin’s hard expression, but he still looked at Chanyeol with weariness.

“So Chanyeol, what do you like to do?” Jongin asked, turning to face him. When he saw Chanyeol rubbing his face on the Rilakkuma, he smiled and his heart skipped a beat. 

Wait, what?

The longer he watched, the harder his heart pounded in his chest. 

Oh fuck.

There was no reason a demon should be so cute.

“I love sports. And movies too. Baekhyun used to take me to see them all the time. They’re my favorite human activity,” as Chanyeol spoke, he let his dark eyes morph into a more human-like brown. He also got up with the doll in his hand, uncaring that he was stark naked and waved his free hand over his body.

In an instant, he was clothed in a new outfit that looked just as lavish as the one he’d had on the previous night. 

“For a demon, you sure have a particular taste in clothes,” Taemin muttered. Chanyeol shrugged and wandered over to the mirror, fluffing his white hair into place. 

“I like what I like, Taemin,” with that, he grinned at the mirror, baring his slightly-larger-than-average canine teeth and looking directly towards Jongin. 

“How about we all go see that new Marvel movie?” Chanyeol turned from the mirror with a big grin and nodded his head with an enthusiasm Jongin hadn't seen from the other before.

It made his chest and stomach hurt.

Demons_ really_ shouldn't be so cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Twitter and saw someone mentioned an Incubus Jongin and Human Chanyeol AU. This was a great idea, but like, why is Jongin always the incubus? So, I switched them and made my own AU. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed a demon who adores bear plushies and a sleepy bear boy~ 
> 
> ~Follow me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


End file.
